Blindsided
by Irish-Piper
Summary: Buffy and Faith are friends, and are on summer holidays from school


Blindsided  
  
By Irish_Piper  
  
Uploaded  
  
Disclaimer: I of course own absolutely nothing here. Joss is the man. He's the genius. I'm just using his characters to have a little fun. And also the big companies with the money - Fox, UPN, The WB, Mutant Enemy, and all those other people. You own a part of it all.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Faith are friends, and are on summer holidays from school.  
  
Spoilers: Nope. Faith and Buffy never fought in this, and it's set during the summer before their last year of high-school.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Author's Comments: Don't really know why there's a soccer theme in some of this, other than the fact that the World Cup has just finished, and I was out playing soccer until 11pm on Monday. So that's why I guess. :) This got a little drawn out, and off point (basically because I forgot what point I was actually trying to make - go figure) so...yeah. Whatever. Lol. I'm too tired to think up a good comment! Just read it and tell me what you think.  
  
Dedications: Everyone at the Cryptic Fairy Boards; Angel, Kay, Philip, Jessi, etc. We rock, man! One day I'm going to have to change ye all into B/F 'shippers, and slap ye senseless until ye realise that no - Riley was not a great character, and yes - he sucked! Lol! Jk, jk. ;)  
  
Feedback: Please! Send it, whether good or bad, to Lisa at piper_halliwell3@yahoo.co.uk. Thank you! :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alright, next goal wins!" Faith shouted to the group of kids running around the pitch playing soccer.  
  
She was working at a summer training camp, teaching children how to play, and she was in charge of the 7-9 year olds. Faith was pretty good at football, and the kids were great, so she enjoyed it. She was only in her fourth day of the three-week long camp, and they all loved her.  
  
She looked at her watch, and realised it was gone four; when the camp ended for the day. The parents would be waiting, but thankfully someone scored the winning goal. Half of them cheered, while the others trudged over to get their stuff.  
  
"Well done guys! Wow, you're really improving!"  
  
"Did you see me playing, Faih?"  
  
"Of course, Phoebs! You were kicking some serious butt out there!"  
  
Faith smiled at the eight-year-old girl, and she beamed up at her. Faith liked Phoebe. She was quite small with dark brown hair and eyes, and she always tried her best, even though she was afraid to ever header the ball.  
  
"Thanks Faih."  
  
Faith winked at her, thinking it was so adorable how the girl could never say her name properly.  
  
When everything was put away and locked up, she walked over to the young girl who was waiting patiently for her.  
  
"You ready to go Phoebs?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Alright, let's get outta here!"  
  
Faith had to bring Phoebe home today, since nobody could collect her. Her father was at work, her brother was at college and her mother had broken her leg in a car accident. Faith didn't mind - she was happy to help. She crouched down to pick up her stuff, and Phoebe jumped onto her back.  
  
"Woah! I take it you want a piggy-back?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Faith laughed, and stood up, leaving the field until the next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pair were walking along Sunnydale's main street; Faith swinging from side to side while walking, making Phoebe laugh.  
  
"Thank God, you're light!" Faith said to herself. Phoebe's house was only ten minutes from the pitches, so it wasn't that bad. Besides - Faith had her Slayer strength.  
  
"Faith!"  
  
The brunette Slayer turned around to see who was calling her.  
  
"Oh, hey B!"  
  
It was her friend, and fellow Slayer Buffy Summers. They had been slaying together for almost two years now, and got on great. At first glance, you would think that these girls would hate each other - each being the other's opposite.  
  
Buffy was blonde, and a good, responsible looking girl, whereas Faith was dark, and far more rebellious. They both had extremely different backgrounds also - Buffy living happily with her mother, and having a tight group of supportive friends; Faith growing up with alcoholic parents and making it on her own since she was fourteen.  
  
But when you got to know them, you could see how strong they both were - especially together. And they *always* seemed to be together these days.  
  
"Hey Faith. Who's your friend," Buffy asked, smiling at the girl who had her arms clung around her friend's neck.  
  
"This is Phoebe, she's from the soccer camp. I'm just dropping her home now. You comin'?"  
  
"Might as well." They began walking again. "You know, you'd think I'd be the gladdest."  
  
"...gladdest? Is that a word?"  
  
"uhI dunno. You know me and grammar!"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Faith laughed, and got a punch in the arm as a response. "Hey! Ok, so what were you on about? Being glad about something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, about being on summer holidays. But there's nothing to *do* in the summer. I mean, it's fun during the night. We always find something to do, or somewhere to go. But during the day it's a total yawn-fest."  
  
"Why don't you go shopping with Willow? Go find the pastel fun!"  
  
Buffy made a face at Faith, and Phoebe giggled. She thought the two girls were funny together - they reminded her of her brother Josh and his boyfriend. He had always been openly gay, and it made Phoebe a very open- minded child.  
  
"Shut up, Faith. Just 'cos I'm not into 24/7 leather and cleav." Buffy stopped, remembering the little girl Faith was still holding.  
  
"Uh huh. And do you *see* any leather right now?"  
  
"Well, you were playing soccer. That's different."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and smirked at her friend. The blonde hated being wrong in arguments. Well, they both hated being wrong, since they were equally as stubborn as the other was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok kid, down you go," Faith told Phoebe, while crouching down by the front gate.  
  
"Thanks Faih," she beamed, while hugging her.  
  
Faith hugged her back, and waited until the girl was inside.  
  
"Thanks, Faith! My husband is off tomorrow, so he'll be bringing Phoebe."  
  
"No problem, Mrs. M! See ya!"  
  
Faith waved to Phoebe, and rejoined Buffy.  
  
"So. Where are we off to now?"  
  
Buffy looked like she was trying really hard to think of somewhere good to go, and Faith just burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She calmed down after a few seconds, and had to stop herself from laughing again, this time at Buffy's confused and hurt face.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry B! You just looked so serious there. Like you were thinking up some way to stop world hunger, or remember the formula for photosynthesis or something!"  
  
"*Act*ually, I was thinking we could just go for a walk. Let's leave the science to Willow shall we?"  
  
"Sure B," the brunette chuckled.  
  
Buffy suddenly stopped walking, gesturing madly.  
  
"Hey, I *do* know the formula for photosynthesis! 6CO2 plus 6H2O, in the presence of light and chlorophyll, gives you C6H."  
  
"Christ B! I know you're smart - you just don't have to bore me to death by proving it."  
  
"Oh, that's rich! You asked for it, by mocking me."  
  
Faith laughed at how huffy her friend was getting.  
  
"Aw, come on B, I'm sorry. Let's go on that walk of yours. Whenever, wherever you wanna go."  
  
Faith's words reminded herself of Shakira's song, and she started off singing, "Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be."  
  
"Woah, there, Nelly! Enough. The crows in my backyard called. They want their cawing sounds back. Pronto! Said *they* got the copyrights, and their lawyers will be onto you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh-ho! Funny today, aren't we, Miss Summers? And.Nelly?"  
  
"Yeah! You know - Nelly Furtado? Her album - 'Woah Nelly'?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, and grinned.  
  
"Just leave the jokes to me honey."  
  
"God, no, we'll all be doomed. *Doomed*, I tell you!" the blonde finished dramatically, draping an arm around her fellow Slayer. "Let's just call it a truce for today. I'm too tired to have to think up witty comebacks for you."  
  
"Aw, B! That's just *asking* for a comeback! But a truce it is."  
  
She wrapped her arm around Buffy, and they made their way to Sunnydale Regional Park.  
  
".H12O6 plus 6O2," Buffy mumbled, finishing off her equation, making Faith squeeze her waist and laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the Slayers were passing the unused soccer pitches they were having a discussion about the game itself. Faith was tossing her football in the air and spinning it on her finger.  
  
"Show-off," Buffy sighed before grinning; her words caused Faith to drop the ball.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Aww. So when are you going to be starring in a new Nike ad?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm an Adidas person myself. I wouldn't have them. They're beneath me," the brunette declared, in a fake posh voice.  
  
Buffy laughed, and continued laughing harder when she realised that Faith's trainers, tracksuit pants, *and* her sports bra were all Nike.  
  
"An Adidas girl, huh?" she asked in an amazed and mocking tone, waiting for Faith to realise she was completely contradicting herself.  
  
"Whadya mea." Faith was following Buffy's stares, trying to figure out what was so funny, until she saw the numerous well-known 'ticks' on her clothing.  
  
"Ah," she smiled nodding her head cutely.  
  
Buffy just gazed at her, looking her up and down.  
  
"I can't believe I never got you into soccer, B," Faith stated as they continued walking.  
  
"Yeah, I never liked it.ok, ok, I totally suck at it! I'll just leave it to you."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"I can bounce the ball into the air on my foot without losing it though," the blonde added proudly.  
  
"You mean volleying and soloing an' all that?"  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
Faith smiled at her, and tossed her the ball.  
  
"Off you go so!"  
  
"Ok, we'll see who can get the most!"  
  
The brunette laughed again at her counterpart's competitive streak and enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright. But it can't bounce on the ground."  
  
"You're on!" Buffy declared, taking Faith's hand and shaking it gently.  
  
Buffy gave herself some space, and dropped the ball onto her right foot to kick it upwards. She kicked it too far away from herself though and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Aw shit!"  
  
"Don't worry B. You can have another go. That was just warm-up."  
  
Buffy tried volleying it again, and got up to three.  
  
"Nice." Faith cooed, plucking the ball from the smaller girl's grasp. ".But I can do better."  
  
The brunette went about kicking the ball up using her feet and knees but lost it after seven.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Ok, ok, you've proved your point!"  
  
Faith chuckled.  
  
"So what do I win?"  
  
"Win? Hmm.a year's supply.of.pastel flowery skirts!"  
  
"Oh my!" Faith mocked cheerfully. "AhI am so lucky!"  
  
"I knew it would be just what you wanted."  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure about that. What I *really* wanted was a million bucks, but hey.!"  
  
"Sorry, Faith, can't help ya there!"  
  
Faith bent down to pick up the ball but Buffy kicked it so it rolled away in front of them. She jerked back up with an eyebrow raised at her friend.  
  
"Oops! Damn knee reflexes!"  
  
"Sorry, B, I'm not blonde - I have a few more active brain cells than you, so you're not seriously going to think I'd believe that, are you?"  
  
"Oh, you did not go there!"  
  
"Go where, shortie?" the younger Slayer asked, feigning innocence.  
  
They were used to this; their friendly teasing and Buffy just laughed.  
  
Buffy did the same thing again when Faith went to pick up the ball a second time.  
  
"Right. That's it!" Faith called before running after the now screaming girl. She caught her around the waist and started tickling her. Buffy squealed and struggled trying to get out of her grasp, while laughing hysterically. She let her weight pull them downwards, and they fell onto the cool grass. Faith straddled the smaller girl and pinned her hands above her head.  
  
"D'ya think I cured that nasty knee-jerk reflex of yours? Cos if I didn't."  
  
She began tickling Buffy again, who half-screamed-half-laughed until Faith stopped after a few seconds.  
  
"It's cured! Definitely, I promise."  
  
"Good," Faith said in a low voice, removing her hold of the other girl's hands.  
  
Buffy took the opportunity to grab Faith's waist, and manoeuvre so their positions were switched.  
  
"You must be losing your game, F!"  
  
"Must be," she managed to mumble; totally oblivious to everything besides the fact that Buffy Summers was now sitting on her stomach. She gazed at her, a little out of breath and Buffy stared back at her, concentrating mostly on Faith's lips.  
  
Buffy got scared; afraid she might freak her friend out if something happened right then, so she quickly scrambled off her, and held her hand out to the dazed brunette. She hauled Faith up, and this time she didn't kick the ball away.  
  
"Whadya say we head to the water?"  
  
"Sure thing B," Faith agreed; her heart pounding madly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they reached the stream, they sat down on one of the large rocks, leaning their backs against each other.  
  
"Ugh. I don't think we'll be going dancing tonight, Faith. I'm too tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too, B. We can just get out some videos or something after patrolling."  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
They sat there for some time in silence; just enjoying each other's company. When it was time to go home, they both got up slowly and stretched.  
  
"Ahh. Ok, I change my plea. I *love* the summer now."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend who laughed lightly at her.  
  
"You're so decisive, aren't you?"  
  
Faith got a fake smack on her ass for that.  
  
"Hey, if you want to feel my ass, all you have to do is ask!"  
  
Buffy tutted. "Ugh, you're so vulgar sometimes."  
  
"*That's* not being vulgar! It's honesty!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Buffy replied, placing her hands on Faith's back, driving her up the slight incline to the pathway.  
  
"So, what would your answer be," Buffy asked, when they were half way up the slope.  
  
Faith was now lost as to what Buffy was talking about. She thought it was so cute, how her fellow Slayer would sometimes zone out of a conversation and then ask her about something totally irrelevant that she was thinking about deeply in her own little world.  
  
"To what?"  
  
Buffy suddenly got nervous, and hesitated. They always flirted, but they always figured that the other one was just messing. But Buffy wanted to be more than just friends with Faith. She had done for the last few months, but she was afraid to tell her.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Faith chuckled, and turned around to face Buffy when they reached the path. Buffy was holding her breath, wondering if Faith understood what she was asking her, but Faith just started to walk. When Faith was a few feet ahead of Buffy she called out to her.  
  
"It would always be 'yes' to you."  
  
Buffy released her breath only to realise that her heart was now pounding in her chest, and her breathing had quickened.  
  
"Are you coming or what?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her daydreaming and ran after Faith. When she caught up with her, Faith wasn't talking, but was humming a song. Buffy kept glancing over at her friend, hoping she wouldn't see her. She wasn't sure if what Faith said meant something, or if it was just their harmless flirting.  
  
Faith could see how jumpy Buffy was now acting. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. She was head over heels in love with Buffy, but she always figured the other Slayer wouldn't like her that way. But the way she was reacting to what she had said. Had Buffy figured out her true feelings? Faith was now the one whose heart was pounding.  
  
Christ, she thought, what if she won't be friends with me anymore?!  
  
Faith had a worried frown on her face now, and Buffy stopped her by placing her hands on Faith's arms.  
  
"Hey you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"'Cos you look like you've just been told that you have to watch a 'Dawson's Creek' marathon or something."  
  
Faith laughed at Buffy's concerned attempts to cheer her up.  
  
"Wow, that would be bad, huh?! No, I just have a pain in my stomach. Maybe we better skip the video-fest tonight."  
  
Faith hoped Buffy would believe her, as she didn't want to be around her tonight. Buffy felt Faith's forehead to see if it was warm.  
  
"Well, at least you're not burning up. Don't' worry, we can do the videos another time. And I'll patrol tonight. We'll get you home, and you can rest."  
  
"Thanks, B."  
  
"What are friends for?" Buffy asked rhetorically, linking arms with her friend.  
  
They headed to Faith's motel, which was about five minutes from Buffy's house. They spent so much time staying at each other's places, that they kept some clothes in each other's rooms.  
  
Buffy eventually left Faith alone, after she had made her soup, and made sure she was tucked up in bed. Faith hated lying to her friend, but she was still afraid to tell her how she felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at camp, Faith was walking along the sidelines, encouraging the children on in their end-of-day match.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
Faith jumped at her friend's voice. She was always able to sneak up on her, even if she didn't want to.  
  
"Hey! Ya, much thanks. Must have been your soup."  
  
She grinned at Buffy who looked relieved that Faith wasn't sick.  
  
"Great! I told you I was a good cook."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I wouldn't go *that* far."  
  
"Now, now. I haven't broken that truce yet."  
  
"That's still on?!"  
  
"Until I say otherwise."  
  
"Woah, I think I better pull you off that power-trip of yours, honey."  
  
"*Power*-trip?" Buffy paused, thinking about what Faith said, and realised she had to give in. "Fine, whatever. The truce hath endeth."  
  
"Alright! So what brings you down here, Shakespeare?.Hee! That rhymed!"  
  
Faith burst out laughing, and Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned at her friend's deluded sense of humour.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were."  
  
"Cool. You can help me collect these cones so."  
  
"Sure," Buffy replied enthusiastically, going to help Faith.  
  
When they were finished, Buffy watched Faith watch the game. Faith was pacing along the sidelines, making sure that all the kids were alright. Buffy was pacing along behind her, sneaking glances at her face. Anyone looking would say that she looked like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"Ok, bring it in!" the brunette Slayer called out, and they all stopped running to get their stuff. Buffy sat on the nearby fence, to watch the interactions with amazement. All the children wanted to be near Faith, and she made sure she talked to each and every one of them. Buffy felt so proud of her friend. She had come so far since she came to Sunnydale.  
  
When all the kids were gone, and all the equipment locked away, Faith walked back over to Buffy who was smiling madly at her.  
  
"Wow, you're so great with kids."  
  
"It's nothing, B. I'm just a big kid myself, so it's easy."  
  
They both laughed, and Faith grabbed Buffy's legs, pretending to push her off the fence. Buffy took a sharp intake of breath, until Faith pulled her back.  
  
"Gets ya every time, B!"  
  
Buffy made a face at her, but stopped when she realised that Faith's hands were still on her thighs.  
  
"Hey Faih!"  
  
"Phoebs?" Faith asked, removing her hands and turning around. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Dad's not coming until quarter past, cos he's gotta collect Josh first."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, come on, we'll walk you out to the gate."  
  
Buffy slid off the fence and followed the two out. She couldn't stop smiling to herself, thinking how naturally Faith had taken to looking after and coaching these children. She jumped when Faith whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you mind? I don't want her walking around on her own."  
  
"No, not at all," Buffy whispered back, looking at Faith's lips, and wanting nothing more than to kiss her right now.  
  
Faith wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist and squeezed her, before catching up with Phoebe to make sure she didn't cross the road on her own.  
  
"Hey Faih?" Phoebe beckoned her quietly when they were ahead of Buffy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Faith gaped open-mouthed at the innocent girl.  
  
"Uh, no. No, we're just friends."  
  
"Really? I think she likes you," she teased before running off.  
  
She didn't get far, as Faith swooped her up and held her like a baby. Phoebe was giggling at Faith now.  
  
"We're best friends. Why would you think that she likes me?"  
  
"Cos she's always looking at you and you're always flirting with each other."  
  
Faith was sure she was blushing now. If an eight-year-old could see it, then surely Buffy could too. Faith was holding the girl up so that she could look over her shoulder, and Phoebe was smiling back at Buffy. She was looking pointedly at Faith's head, then back at Buffy, basically making 'I-know-you-like-her' faces.  
  
"What are you doing," Faith asked her nervously.  
  
"What?! I'm doing nothing!"  
  
Faith tickled her before putting her down.  
  
"Is that your car over there?"  
  
"Where? Ya, there he is!" She waved over at her father, and pulled Faith down into a crouching position to whisper to her.  
  
"Just tell her you like her!"  
  
With that, she ran away, but not before shouting a 'Bye Buffy,' along with giving a smirk to Faith.  
  
Buffy waved back to her and made her way over to Faith, who was still crouching, wondering how an eight-year-old got to be so attentive and unbiased.  
  
"She's cute, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phoebe. She's cute."  
  
"Yeah, she's a sweetie."  
  
Faith looked a bit dazed again, wondering if she should go for it and ask Buffy out.  
  
"Hey B?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
They had started walking again, and Faith shoved her hands into her pockets anxiously.  
  
"Um.do you wanna do somethin' tonight?"  
  
"Sure. Patrol will probably be a no-go anyway, so we'll have an easy night."  
  
"Great, so you wanna go for a meal? You know, something other than D.Y.P.Off at the Bronze."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Buffy was looking at her with a confused expression on her face, which released Faith's anxiety. She leaned into her ear to tell her tentatively that it means 'Dance Your Pants Off'.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Ah, very clever!"  
  
"I aim to please!"  
  
Faith wasn't sure if Buffy realised Faith meant this to be like a date. But she decided to just wait and see how it went.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was all in a tizzy, ecstatic that Faith had asked her out, thinking what she would wear, and day-dreaming about the night ahead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Faith, would you relax?" Buffy said calmly, placing her hand on Faith's; stopping her from drumming her fingers on the table.  
  
"Sorry B. I'm just not used to all this fancy-schmancy shit."  
  
"Fancy-schmancy *shit* huh?" Buffy asked, amused, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Faith let out an exasperated sigh, and smiled back at Buffy. She *was* nervous about being in such a classy restaurant, but more nervous about her feelings towards the Slayer sitting opposite her.  
  
"Shut it, Blondie," she retorted, knowing full well that would piss her off.  
  
"Ugh. Cheap come back. Besides; there's nothing wrong with being blonde!"  
  
"I never said there was! I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
Faith winked at Buffy, and took a sip of her water. As she did so, Buffy couldn't help checking her out. Faith was wearing a blue thin-strapped party dress, and her wavy hair was down. Her sandals were the same colour, and very classy looking. Her make up was lighter than usual too, and her brown eyes were glistening in the soft lighting. Author's Note: the dress is like Piper's from the beginning of 'Pardon My Past', in Season 2 of 'Charmed'.   
  
"You look great by the way."  
  
Faith blushed slightly at the complement, feeling slightly uncomfortable being in such different style clothes to her usual choice. But she wanted to look good tonight. Didn't want to show Buffy up in a posh restaurant.  
  
"Thanks, B. You look stunning yourself."  
  
"Well, I *also* aim to please."  
  
This time Buffy was the one to wink and grin, looking at Faith's blush deepen.  
  
After dessert both girls were full. Each was wishing they could just grab the other right now and kiss them. Buffy sighed lightly, gazing at Faith's lips until Faith looked into her eyes, and started to speak.  
  
"You want coffee?"  
  
"God, no, I'm too full even for my daily caffeine fix."  
  
Faith chuckled, showing her brilliant smile.  
  
"Good, 'cos I am sick of the stuff. Highly over-rated, you know." She paused, looking around to see where the waiter was, and then leant forward to whisper to Buffy. "Um.B.do we ask for the cheque now or do they give it to us or what?"  
  
Buffy smiled warmly at her before replying. "It doesn't matter. But since we're both finished we might as well ask."  
  
"'K. I'm just not used to this class of haunt."  
  
Buffy beamed at her and waved the waiter over, asking for the bill.  
  
After a light argument over who was paying; it ending in a draw, they were standing outside in the cool summer air.  
  
"That was really fun," Buffy stated.  
  
"Yeah, they have the best Italian food.not that I've had a lot or anything.I'm just presuming that as far as Italian food goes, that would be rated very highly among.it."  
  
The brunette gave a nervous smile, wondering to herself how she turned into such a babbling muppet in front of Buffy.  
  
"Well do you wanna come back to my place? Mom's gone away for the weekend, so the fridge is stock-filled with unhealthy calories and chocolate!"  
  
"Cool, I'm in!"  
  
Faith couldn't eat another bite, but she didn't want to go home. She just wanted to be with Buffy. She hadn't stopped checking her fellow Slayer out all night.  
  
The blonde was sporting a black strapless top which consisted of a band of material going around to cover her chest, and see-through patterned lace below it, which went down to her navel. Her pants were black hipsters with a cute diamante belt.  
  
The look was perfected with a diamante choker, which was closed at the back with black elastic. Her hair was pulled back into a loose scraggy bun, and her make-up was flawless. Author's Note: think of her outfit in this piccie, located at: http://www.chosentwo.com/buffy/gallery/buffy2/6buffy26.jpg.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy opened the front door, allowing Faith in before her; breathing in her scent, watching the muscles in her back move as she walked. They both flopped onto the couch, simultaneously kicking off their shoes and relaxing.  
  
"Want some music?" Buffy asked after a few moments of resting.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy hoisted herself up and made her way to the hi-fi system. Slow, romantic music started up.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
God, I am so lame, Faith thought to herself, referring to her comprehensive vocabulary. Her heart was pounding now. She couldn't believe that there was a chance Buffy felt the same way about her. All this time she had been too insecure to let herself believe it. Well, now there was no doubting it, since Buffy was asking her to slow dance in her living room!  
  
Faith rose from the seat and walked over to Buffy who was standing in the centre of the room. She lay her hands on Buffy's hips, and Buffy put one on Faith's waist and the other on Faith's arm. She knew for sure now that Faith felt the same way she did. She could see it in her eyes.  
  
Buffy moved in closer to Faith, and rested her head in between Faith's shoulder and neck; moving her hands to Faith's lower back as they swayed together. Buffy never felt more safe than she did now in the brunette's arms.  
  
Faith closed her eyes, taking in the scent of Buffy's hair.  
  
They danced together silently, until Buffy lifted her head slowly, prompting Faith to open her eyes.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, B," Faith asked in a husky whisper, as they continued moving to the music.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Buffy paused and looked deep into Faith's rich brown eyes.  
  
"What would you do, if I kissed you right now?"  
  
Faith's heart skipped a beat, and her breathing quickened.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd have to kiss you back," she replied with a grin.  
  
Buffy smiled so her eyes sparkled, and Faith mirrored her look. The blonde Slayer leant up on her toes and kissed the other girl gently. Their lips moved together softly, and Faith held Buffy tightly, afraid she was dreaming.  
  
They eventually parted and it took Faith a few minutes to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Buffy gazing adoringly at her.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for so long."  
  
"God, me too B. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, Faith, I do. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way."  
  
Faith chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I definitely did B. I've always loved you."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked with a grin on her face, feeling like crying she was so happy.  
  
"Yes, B, Buffy, I love you."  
  
Buffy couldn't control her emotions anymore, and burst out crying. "Oh, I love you too Faith! I love you so much."  
  
Faith pulled Buffy into a hug, rubbing her back softly.  
  
"It's ok, B," she whispered, and Buffy pulled back so she was looking at Faith again.  
  
"I know, I'm just so happy," she laughed sheepishly, feeling silly for crying.  
  
"Me too, B."  
  
They kissed again, showing each other all their emotions until they were breathless.  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Buffy suggested when her knees decided to give out under her.  
  
"'K," Faith managed to breath out.  
  
Buffy lay on the couch, with one leg running along the length of it, and the other bent over the edge; her foot resting on the carpet. Faith lay against the other Slayer; her head resting on Buffy's chest, her hands resting on Buffy's thighs, with her legs in pretty much the same position as her girlfriend's.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Ya, totally beat."  
  
"Wanna just stay here tonight?"  
  
"Nothing in the world could get me to leave."  
  
They lay there, listening to the rest of the album play out, until they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
After that, Faith never stayed another night at her motel, as the Summers house became her home as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
